Bounty Hunter Niconii
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: AU. Its been a year since Nico died and Maki is still recovering from it. Mysterious creatures start appearing in Akiba and one night, Maki is cornered by one. She is saved by a girl which is revealed to be Nico but Nico does not seem to recognize her. Is it really Nico? Isn't she dead? Maki is determined to find out.
1. Moment (Nico)

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I wrote anything on FF or anything for that matter, so bear with me if my writing is not excellent but I will try my best.

This story takes place in an AU where the muse girls are not school idols.

* * *

Chapter 1: Moment

I will never forget her smile. I always treasured her smiles because she rarely does around me. Smiling does suit her better instead of the frowning and glares she usually gives me whenever we are together. It makes her look more beautiful though and for some reason it would send my heart racing. When I told Hanayo and Rin that during one of our lunch breaks in an empty classroom, they just giggled and gave me knowing grins.

"Its lo-."

Hanayo frantically moved from her seat which was beside mine and quickly moved to Rin, who was sitting opposite of me, to cover her mouth as if her best friend was about to say something taboo or forbidden. I raised an eyebrow at my two childhood friends as they turned their backs to me and whispering among themselves. I had known the two girls ever since we were kids as my mother used to babysit them when we were little. Despite being two years older than them, I enjoyed playing with them and enjoyed their company. Even when mother stopped looking after them due to her being pregnant with Kokoro and Kokoa, I continued playing with them and often visited their houses. They used to be so cute and adorable but now both of them were taller than me…and Hanayo has a much bigger bust size than me.

"How long are you two going to show your butts to me? Hanayo, I thought you outgrew those rice-patterned panties by now."

Hanayo instinctively pulled down the back of her skirt to cover her underwear to no avail. She quickly retreated to a corner and seemed to be on the verge of tears. Against my good judgement, I rose from my seat and slowly walked over to Hanayo who started to shake seeing the hungry-look on my face.

"Someone, save me!"

I found myself being kicked to the ground and I fell face flat. I cursed silently as Rin had really kicked me real hard. The orange-haired girl rushed over to her cowering friend and hugged her protectively.  
"Don't bully Kayochin, Nico-chan you meanie!"

A few moments later, the three of us laughed together. It was then another person entered the room. I heard the door being slid open and revealed a red-haired girl who entered the room. She seemed a little anxious as she walked in while twirling her hair. For some reason, she seem to be trying to avoid looking at me. I noticed the girl exchanging looks with my two friends. Rin and Hanayo nodded their heads together and quickly got up to get their bento boxes. Before leaving the room, Rin turned to face me.

"Good luck, Nico-chan!"

"R-rin-chan!"

Then my two friends left me with the redhead in the room.

Why would I need luck for?

"Nico."

That caught my attention. She would never drop the honorifics unless she wanted to tell me something important. It made my heart beat faster and I start to feel a bit tense.

"Maki?"

I said her name and somehow it does not help to settle myself. Furthermore, Maki blushed when I dropped the honorifics as well. After a few minutes of silence, I started to become impatient. Maki was still fidgeting in front of me and looking all over the place except me. I looked at the wall clock in the classroom to see that lunch break was about to end. If the redhead does not spit out whatever she wanted to say, I was so out of here.

When Maki still not say anything, I got up and walked to exit the classroom.

"Nico, wait!"

She grabbed hold of my left hand and pulled me back into the room. However, the force of the pull sent me crashing into her and Maki fell to the ground with me on top of her. I had enough of it.

"What the hell, Maki?! You don't have to pull so hard! It hurts!"

"…sorry…"

Instead of a retort, Maki looked extremely guilty which was very unusual and she freaking apologized to me in a polite way. Usually, she would bark at me with some insult or rude remarks but none came out of her mouth. I started to get worried.

"Maki, are you alright?"

I thought she was ill or something so I brought our foreheads together to check her temperature as the only reason for Maki's strange behaviour could be she is delirious or something. The next thing that happened was something I did not see coming. Maki tugged on the collar of my uniform and kissed me right on the lips. I was initially shocked by her action but returned it. I did not know why I kissed her back but it somehow felt right to me. She looked at me in the eyes with outright seriousness and confidence, gone was the nervousness before. I knew what was coming next and prepared myself.

"I love you, Nico-chan."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Thus ends the first segment of the first arc which is a NicoMaki story in Nico's POV. I apologize for it being short and makes a little sense to you if it does. I find introductions a bit hard to write. If the characters seem OOC to you, it would be due to the fact they have quite different backstories compared to their canon anime selves.

'Chapter 2: Past' is up next. There will be details on Nico's backstory and her first meeting with Maki.


	2. Past (Nico)

Chapter 2: Past

"So Maki, why did you fall in love with me?"

Maki nearly choked on her chicken in surprise by my question. She quickly gulped down some water from her glass and then gave me one of her signature glares. We were currently eating at a fast food restaurant after school. Ever since we started dating a month ago, we usually go out to do something together almost on a daily basis if the both of us were free. Maki turned out to be quite clingy and easily jealous. The way she pouts when I teased her was also cute.

"W-what kind of question is that?! Nico-chan, you idiot!"

With that, she put all her attention into finishing her chicken and failing to hide how extremely red her face had become. I chuckled at Maki's reaction and then noticed crumbs on Maki's cheek. I quickly lean forward over the table to lick it off. Maki froze for a moment before steam literally came out of her ears in embarrassment.

"N-n-nico-chan, you freaking idiot!"

Maki took her schoolbag and quickly left the restaurant. I hear several other customers whispering among themselves at the spectacle they just witness. I knew I needed to run after her. I paid for the bill and ran to catch up with my girlfriend. I found her sitting on a bench nearby and when she saw me, she huffed and purposely looked away from me. I sat beside her and she still did not turn to face me so I decided to apologize.

"Maki…I'm sorry."

Maki still did not turn.

"I was serious though about the question. What part of me attracts you?"

Unlike Maki, who was smart, beautiful, talented and the heir of the Nishikino hospital, I was just an average normal girl. I was orphaned at the tender age of ten. I lost my parents and my sisters in a terrible unexplained accident. The Koizumi family was kind enough to take me in and I was treated like their own daughter. I had no special skills instead needing to work hard in multiple fields so I could work multiple jobs to save money for my future as I did not want to depend on Hanayo's family too much. I was also an anti-social loner who only ever had four friends in her entire life. Maybe after hearing the anxiety in my voice that Maki turned to me, giving me a smile and chuckled.

I frowned at her response. I was being serious and she found it funny. Maki got up from her seat. She put her hands behind her back and look up at the orange evening sky.

"I used to ask myself that question. What exactly made me come to love you? You certainly left a first bad impression on me back then."

I blushed in embarrassment remembering my first meeting with Maki.

* * *

Hanayo and Rin had been coming to my classroom to invite me to some club they joined. I refused due to having other commitments like part-time jobs. However, they kept on coming every day for several consecutive days and some of my classmates were getting annoyed by Rin's antics so I gave in. Rin then grabbed my left hand and dragged me to a clubroom with Hanayo close behind us telling us to slow down.

In the room were four other girls. From their ribbons, three of them were second years and the last girl was a first year just like Rin and Hanayo. After entering the room, Rin let go of my hand and ran towards the ginger-haired girl who was sitting, like some kind of boss, at the end of the table facing the door.

"Honoka-chan, I got us a new member!"

A new member? What the heck was Rin talking about? I looked over at Hanayo who quietly went to take a seat in the room acting as if she had no idea what was going on. One of the second-years, the blue-haired one, seem to be sizing me up.

"Why are you wearing the third-year ribbon?"

If this was an anime, there would be some kind of sound effect explosion that could describe how close I was to losing my cool. Well, I was often mistaken for being younger than my real age. Hanayo seem to notice something bad was probably going to happen so she quickly rectify the second-year's mistake.

"U-umi-senpai, Nico-chan is a third-year."

The girl, whose name was Umi, raised an eyebrow doubting Hanayo's words. Another second-year, one with ash-gray hair, walked up to me and held out her hand for a handshake. I shook her hand out of politeness.

"I'm Kotori Minami, nice to meet you! Rin and Hanayo has told us quite a bit about you, Nico-chan!"

"Did they now?"

Hanayo flinched and Rin hid behind the ginger-haired girl who sweat dropped. Kotori seemed to not notice me glaring at my two childhood friends who would really get it from me later.

"By the way, the blue-haired girl is Umi Sonoda."

Umi nodded her head to acknowledge her introduction. She was still sizing me up for some reason. Is she interested in me or something? Kotori then pointed at the ginger-haired girl Rin was hiding behind.

"Over there is Honoka Kousaka and she is the president of our club, the 'Otonokizaka' club."

How original…naming the club after the school. Honoka waved me with excitement.

"Welcome to our club, Nico-chan! I promise you, we will have lots of fun together!"

Seriously, my interest in the club was still nil despite the somewhat warm welcome. Kotori then introduced the redhead first year who seemed engrossed in a book.

"That is Maki Nishikino, a classmate of Rin and Hanayo."

So the girl was that 'Maki' that Rin and Hanayo kept on harping about. The girl was indeed beautiful just like Rin said. Before I knew it, I found myself unable to stop looking at her. Maki seem to notice that I was staring and looked up from her book.

"What are you staring at?"

"I was not staring at you."

"You were so staring at me just now."

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

What the heck was the girl's problem? Not even five minutes of knowing each other and she was already picking a fight with me. If it was a fight she wanted, bring it on! I rolled my sleeve getting ready to pummel her. When I got closer to her, Maki's expression changed to fear and that made me pause. I did not notice Umi and Rin behind me planning to restraint me. I totally ruined it. I knew Rin and Hanayo invited me so I could make more friends. Maki seemed to recover a bit after I pulled down my sleeves back.

"Hmph."

She got up, took her book and left the room.

* * *

"Excuse me that was not how it went, Nico."

Maki was still standing with her hands at her hips. I laughed after telling the story and she began her account of our first meeting which included a catfight resolved with her victory which was totally untrue. The both of us laughed at each other's inability to remember it well.

"Anyways, Nico. Despite that, we still ended up seeing more of each other after that."

That was true. Despite my initial reluctance to join, I agreed to join and saw more of Maki because of that. We would fight everyday but slowly I realized that I actually work well with the girl. Maki realized the same thing. Eventually, we start to bicker even less till sometime later, Maki did a U-turn and went back to being rude to me all the time.

"I guess I just did not want to accept my feelings for you at that time. I thought I was abnormal for liking another girl. I tried to avoid you…but I kept running into you even outside of club…like you and I were attracted by some magnetic force."

"Maki…"

Seeing the worried and guilty expression on my face, Maki waved her left hand.

"It's not your fault, Nico-chan. I consulted a friend about it. She told me to just go for it and be honest with myself. She told me if it's Nico-chan, I would have nothing to worry about."

That friend of hers piqued my curiosity. However, Maki was not done talking so I kept quiet.

"However, I was still hesitant. Rin and Hanayo caught wind of my feelings for you and with their help, I finally managed to confess to you."

Maki took a deep breath before continuing.

"I keep asking myself why I like you so much but I decided not think too much anymore when I went to confess to you. Do you really need a reason to love someone, Nico?"

I could see the sincerity in Maki's eyes and feel the strength of her feelings for me. It was so heavy that it almost overwhelmed me. I counted myself very fortunate and lucky to have a wonderful girl like Maki to love me.

"Maki?"

"Yes, Nico?"

"Can you smile for me?"

Maki seem confused at my simple request but obliged. There it was…that smile. I remembered the first time she smiled at me.

* * *

The 'Otonokizaka' Club was a club that help the school in various ways from events, minor maintenance and aiding in school matters…aka a club of student volunteers. I was tasked of taking pictures of Maki to be used as the face of Otonokizaka instead of Kotori despite the second-year being the chairman's daughter. The others claimed Maki had the brightest and beautiful smile of them all but I never saw her smile before.

"C'mon Maki-chan! Smile! No, not like that! You look like some kind of twisted clown with that crooked smile."

"What do you mean, clown?! Anyways, why are you the photographer? Why can't any of the others take my photo?"

"Honoka and Umi have kendo practice. Kotori is off helping her mother and RinPana are tending to the alpacas. Now quit your whining and smile for me, Maki-chan!"

After much pointless protesting and fidgeting, Maki finally smiled. It was truly beautiful and I was totally captivated by it. I felt a tingling in my chest for a moment but never thought much about it. I did not realize at that time that I had started to become interested in Maki Nishikino.

* * *

I blushed so hard seeing her smile. Maki then slowly walked to the bench and leaned down. The distance between our faces became shorter and shorter. Maki was rarely so bold and forward…and I just had to open my big mouth.

"Uhmm…Maki. We are outside you know?"

Maki looked a bit annoyed that I ruined the mood with my stupid question.

"So?"

"Didn't you forbid me from kissing you in public?"

Maki did not say anything more and went straight for my lips. The kiss was brief but it was intense. I was out of breath when our lips parted. She then hugged me which I returned.

"I love you so much, Nico."

"I love you too, Maki."

"Promise me that you will always by my side?"

Suddenly images started to flood into my head. Images of something I wanted to forget.

"Nico?"

I shook my head and blinked. The images from my head disappeared and Maki was looking at me with a look of concern.

"Don't worry, Maki. I promise I will always be with you. You can nico-nico-need not worry."

Maki chuckled at me using my old catchphrase.

"What's with that lame catchphrase?"

I feigned being hurt.

"How can you call my childhood catchphrase lame?"

So the date ended with the two of us laughing together at a bench in the evening. I walked Maki home and kissed her on the cheek before she entered her mansion. I then began my walk back to the Koizumi home.

"The catchphrase..."

I looked back at the Nishikino mansion.

"I'm sorry, Maki."

-End of Chapter 1b-

* * *

A/N

Some AU notes.

1) In this AU, KotoUmi are childhood friends with each other but Honoka is not. Why is this so? It will be revealed sometime in the story.

2) Instead of being idols, our heroines are in a club similar to the one in YukiYuna. They help the school but occasionally the public as well.

3) Nico is childhood friends with Hanayo and Rin. Her parents and sisters are dead. She is adopted into the Koizumi family but keeps her own family surname.

Next chapter 3: Tragedy

The final part of this short first arc. Nico and Maki go on a date…which may be their last.


	3. Tragedy (Nico)

Chapter 3: Tragedy

Hanayo and I were eating our dinner together at home. It was only the two of us since our parents were out celebrating their anniversary. Hanayo had prepared a wide variety of dishes to eat with her favourite food, rice. I could never understand why Hanayo loved rice and eat so much for it. I was full after one bowl added with some chicken and fish balls but she managed to gobble down four bowls of rice plus side dishes. Despite her huge food consumption, Hanayo never seem to gain weight and she rarely exercise. I sometimes wondered where all the stuff she eats go…maybe her bust?

I decided to excuse myself from the dinner table leaving Hanayo alone enjoying her food. I went to the living room to watch the news. I sat on the red couch and got the remote from the table in front of me and turned on the television. The evening news programme just started and the news anchor man, Keitaro, was about to read the first news report he was given for the evening. I yawned while watching the programme. It was the usual about economy, sports, politics and some big or outrageous crime committed somewhere in the country. I was about to just call it a night when the last headline got my attention.

' _Sightings of strange creatures and mystery murders in Akiba'_

Seeing the title made me start to feel anxious. Suddenly, my heart start to beat extremely fast as if it was about to explode. I found myself hard to breathe and started to sweat profusely. I fell off the couch and started to roll around in pain. Due to the excruciating pain, I was unable to even scream to Hanayo for help. Then, the pain stop abruptly as it came. I took deep breaths and slowly calmed myself down.

"Nico-chan, are you alright?"

I turned to see Hanayo standing behind the couch. Instead of a worry, the expression on her face was that of serious concern. I could not tell her that I was having heart attacks out of the blue. I got up to my feet and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Hanayo. I just fell off the couch, nothing to worry about."

"Really…?"

"Why? You don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you…it's just you have been more agitated and anxious since yesterday. Did that news report worry you?"

"…How long have you been the living room?"

Hanayo's expression suddenly became unreadable. She walked till she stood in front of me then she grabbed my shirt and looked into my eyes with great intensity. I was starting to get scared. I was about to close my eyes when she spoke in a commanding voice.

"Do not close your eyes."

I felt compelled to listen to her and kept my eyes open. After a moment of staring, she gently let go of me and coughed to clear her throat. She then smiled at me.

"You should go to bed early, Nico-chan. You won't want to wake up late and miss walking to school with Maki-chan."

With that Hanayo skipped over to the dining table to clear and clean the dishes. I just looked at Hanayo as she was busy cleaning. Her mood shift was unusual but she had a point. I should get turn in early.

* * *

That night I had a very weird dream or maybe it was not a dream? I found myself, in my pink pyjamas, in a forest which seemed very familiar to me but I could not remember well. Surrounded by numerous plant life and in front of me was a clear straight path with its end too far for me to see. I decided to just follow the path and see where it takes me. As I walked, I noticed the forest's atmosphere started to change. The plant life around me slowly lose their colour the further I walked till after a while instead of a many trees around me…there was nothing but a barren wasteland filled with dead trees and remains of wild animals. I was starting to have doubts of wanting to continue any further. However, suddenly I hear a voice in my head.

 _You are almost there…Yazawa Nico. It's almost time for you to fulfil the contract._

I was confused of what the voice, which was female, was talking about.

"Who are you? What contract are you talking about?!"

 _Continue walking if you want to know._

For some reason, I defied the voice's command while not even thinking of the consequences…probably because it was dream.

"No way. I am not walking another step till I-…"

Suddenly I heard growls coming from the behind me and saw three behemoths slowly walking towards me. One of them even licked its mouth indicating it was going to enjoy eating me.

 _Run!_

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THAT!"

I ran as fast as I could and the behemoths give chase. Within seconds, they overtook me and surrounded me. I started to panic and told myself to wake up to no avail. The voice then spoke again.

 _Do you need help, Yazawa Nico?_

I was started to hate the stupid voice right now. Couldn't she see the current situation?! Of course I would need some bloody help! As if reading my thoughts, the voice continued.

 _If yes, all you need to do is-_

"I am afraid this whole fiasco is over."

Suddenly another person appeared and quickly dispatched the behemoths with her katana. The newcomer had blonde hair tied to a ponytail and wearing a fox mask. Despite the cover-up, I recognized the woman in front of me right away.

"…Eli?"

Then I woke up and saw Hanayo sleeping soundly beside me on my bed muttering something about rice. When did she get into my bed? I looked at my wall clock and saw it was still the middle of the night. I stifled a yawn and went back to sleep while wondering why Eli appeared in my dream.

[hr][/hr]

It had happened in my second year of high school. Eli Ayase, then student council president, was accused of murdering another student with a bladed weapon. Despite the serious accusation, Eli affirmed that she was acting in self-defence since the girl had attacked her first. However for some reason, everybody had testified that Eli had attacked first by impaling her katana through the victim's chest.

"Nicochii, what do you think?"

Nozomi Toujou, a girl I befriended during my first-year, had asked me that question as if she was trying to find out something. I just answered truthfully since I had no reason to lie.

"The girl attacked first."

"Is that so? Thank you very much for your honesty, Nicochii."

She then patted my head and I was about to shout at her to stop it however the sad expression on her face made me stop.

"Nozomi…what's wrong?"

Nozomi just shook her head and brought the bloodied Eli with her to the infirmary…probably. The next day after the incident, I heard news of Eli's expulsion from school and Nozomi's as well. I quickly left the school compound to talk to Nozomi at her apartment. I had went there a few times in the past to hang out. I saw Nozomi, in school uniform, at the parking lot putting several boxes into a van with Eli,in casual clothes consisting of a blue collar shirt and black jeans, by her side. The duo noticed me and called over to me. I quickly ran over to them and shouted at Nozomi.

"Why are you expelled too?! I understand if Eli is but you?! You did nothing wrong! What's going on, Nozomi?! Please don't leave me!"

I did not want to lose Nozomi, and Eli, since they were my only friends at school. Rin and Hanayo were my friends too but they were still in middle school thus I cannot hang out with them during school break times. Nozomi gave me an apologetic look while Eli looked a bit guilty.

"Nicochii…I'm sorry…It's just…"

"Just what?!"

It was obvious to me that Nozomi was having a hard time to explain things to me so Eli took over.

"She got expelled for defending me."

"…What?"

"You heard me, Nico. They thought she was in cahoots with me since her statement was different from all the rest."

"That does not make sense! I gave them a similar statement saying you are innocent. Why am I not expelled?"

My two friends looked at each other and gave me sad smiles.

"Nozomi did not submit it. We tore it and threw it away."

"WHY?!"

A bit overwhelmed by my rage, Nozomi step back and Eli covered her.

"We do not want to bring you down with us, Nico. Nozomi and I were prepared for this outcome from the first time we met and found out of each other's jobs."

"Jobs…? You mean…you being a demon hunter and Nozomi being an exorcist?"

Eli nodded. I always thought they were kidding around when they told me. I was totally taken aback by the revelation. Seeing the disbelief on my face, Nozomi chuckled.

"Why are you surprised Nicochii? Aren't you one yourself?"

"…Excuse me?"

Seeing me confused, Nozomi stopped talking and Eli raised an eyebrow. The purplenette then leaned closer to me to take a closer look at me. Our eyes met and then she went back to whisper something to Eli's ears. Eli's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Anyways, Nico. We have to go."

"Elichii, can you wait a bit? There is still some things I need to say to Nicochii."

Eli nodded in understanding and entered the van driver seat. Is she seriously going to drive? Is that no illegal?

"Nicochii…"

"…Why are you going so far for Eli?"

"Eh…?"

"Would you have done the same thing if it were me?"

"Nicochii…"

"Sorry…I am just sad that you are really leaving…"

"It's because I love her, Nicochii."

"Love…?"

"That's right. Love. That's what made me do what I did so I could always be Elichi's side."

"You sure are devoted, Nozomi. I don't think I would ever feel that way about someone."

"It does not have to be romantic love, Nicochii and don't say that."

Then Nozomi gave me a hug. I buried my face in her chest. It felt like a mother's warmth.

"Nicochii, look at me."

I looked up at Nozomi who then kissed me on the forehead. I blushed deep red in embarrassment. I quickly separated myself from Nozomi who giggled. Eli, who saw the whole thing, laughed. I was too surprised to even think of a proper retort.

"N-nozomi?!"

"It's a good luck charm…for pleasant dreams. Till we meet again, Nicochii."

"See you later, Nico!"

With that, Nozomi entered the van and Eli started the engine. I watched the vehicle drove off till it was out of sight.

* * *

Eli's appearance in my dream made me remember them both. My first two friends besides Rin and Hanayo. Just what did those two see in me anyway? Now that I remember, Nozomi too had looked into my eyes just like what Hanayo did the other night. Does Hanayo know something? I shook my head and decided to focus on having fun spending time with Maki during lunch break.

We agreed to eating lunch together at the clubroom. With the second-year trio and RinPana somewhere else, we had the room to ourselves. We engaged in our usual small talk and flirting. I remembered what Nozomi had told me before. I looked at Maki and wondered if I could really be capable of being as devoted to her as Nozomi was to Eli.

"Nico, is there something wrong?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Maki looking concerned.

"N-no, there is nothing wrong."

I then took a bite of one of my sausages.

"You have some rice on your cheek, Nico."

I quickly took out my handkerchief.

"Which side, Maki?"

"This side."

Before I knew it, Maki used her hands to cup my face and kissed me on the lips. After our lips separated, she smirked triumphantly at me.

"Maki. That was my lips…not my cheek."

"Then I should get it right next time."

"Oh no! You are not whaaa-?!"

Maki had pushed me off the chair and she was now currently on top of me. She looked extremely turned on and I was getting very nervous.

"Y-you know…isn't this just like that da-ummpphh?!"

Maki kissed me before I could finish. She really looked like a panther in heat. Why a panther? Because that is the first animal that came to my mind. I jolted from the caressing Maki was giving to my thighs and legs. Why was Maki so good at this?! I felt myself feeling things I never felt before.

"M-maki…"

"Nico."

Maki's hands start to untie the green ribbon of my uniform when suddenly the door of the clubroom swung open.

"Maki-chan! Nico-chan! We have come to play nya! Eh…?"

Rin stared at the two of us lying on the ground. She started to blush heavily.

"R-rin is sorry nya! Sorry for intruding!"

She then exited the room and close the door. I could hear Hanayo asking her what was wrong and the sounds of people running down the hallway. I looked over at Maki who seem to have frozen in embarrassment.

* * *

It had been several days since that dream I had with Eli in it. My heart attacks and now headaches start to become more frequent. The dreams came back daily with Eli butting in to save my life and ended after that. I had wanted to go to see the doctor but Hanayo kept on saying I was fine as if she knew what was wrong with me. Coincidentally, every time after I consulted Hanayo, I would feel fine. Every time I woke from my dream, Hanayo would be beside me. Whenever I asked Hanayo about it, she would just reassure with her usual self and told me not to worry. If only Nozomi or Eli were around, they would tell me but before they left that time, I felt Nozomi holding herself back from telling me stuff to. Just what is everybody hiding from me? I was too lost in my thoughts till I failed to look at the time. The time was already nine o'clock in the morning and I was supposed to meet with Maki at Akihabara for a date.

I was already dressed in a red top and pink skirt complete with pink sport shoes. I had tied my hair in a side ponytail falling on my left shoulder. Hanayo noticed me preparing to go out.

"Nico-chan, are you going out?"

"Yeah, with Maki-chan. I would probably be out till evening so have lunch and dinner with me."

"Where are you going?"

"…Akiba."

Immediately, Hanayo grabbed my left arm preventing me from leaving.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

I was taken aback by Hanayo shouting. Hanayo rarely shout and this showed she was extremely upset.

"Have you heard the recent news, Nico-chan?! Mysterious corpses are appearing out of nowhere and people are turning up dead in Akiba. You cannot seriously-..?!"

I removed her hand from my arm and left the house in defiance. She exited the house and I just walked on.

"NICO-CHAN!"

I turned to face the running Hanayo.

"I go where I want to go. SO GO AWAY!"

Hanayo seemed a little shaken by how furious I look and the anger I put to my voice. She hung her head with a defeated expression.

"I tried…good luck…Nico-chan."

* * *

The date with Maki went better than I expected. I had thought Maki would be disgusted by the otaku culture in Akibahara but she seemed genuinely interested so I promised to bring her around again on another date. After several hours of walking around, we decided to eat dinner at a maid café. I almost laughed out loud at Maki feeling out of place due to her clothes. She was wearing make-up, a tight-fitting one piece red dress and red heels.

"Just where do you think I was taking you?"

"Well…you told me to dress up…"

"Did I…?"

Now I recall…I had initially planned to take her out to a fancy restaurant…but due to spending too much on stuff, my budget became lesser than estimated.

"Sorry…?"

Maki sighed.

"It's fine. I always wanted to try visiting a maid café for once."

"Truth be told…this is my first time too."

Maki looked me dumbfounded.

"Really? I thought you came here before since you acted all knowledgeable about the cafes and the maids here."

I felt that Maki just emphasized on the maid part. Was she jealous?

"Maki-chan? Nico-senpai?"

I looked at the maid waitress who was serving us.

"Kotori?!"

It would seem Kotori was working at that particular café though only on weekends. When we questioned what for, she start to act shy and refused to reply. When we asked if she was working to get Honoka or Umi something, she quickly ran to the staff backroom. Maki and I shared a laugh at our friend's antics. After paying, we exited the café. Due to the recent news, I decided to call it a day and bring Maki home. It was then I felt somebody following us. Maki seemed to notice too since she was shaking.

"Nico-chan…?"

"Maki. Just continue walking, do not look back."

We nearly to the train station when suddenly our way was blocked by two hooded individuals. We found ourselves surrounded by three strangers with no way out. Suddenly, I felt a surging headache and more images started appearing in my head. They were only after me…not Maki. I did not how I came to that conclusion but it just did. Maki seemed extremely terrified.

"Maki…I need you to run and get help."

"Eh?! Nico, what are you saying?"

"Leave me and go get help."

"NO! I am not leaving you alone!"

"Maki please just-…"

"NO! I am going to stay with you!"

" _It's because I love her, Nicochii."_

" _Love…?"_

" _That's right. Love. That's what made me do what I did so I could always be Elichi's side."_

I remembered Nozomi's words. Maki…I am so very blessed to have such a wonderful girl by my side.

"Maki."

"Nico?"

"Please forgive me…"

"Nico..what are you-…?!"

I punched Maki in the stomach as hard as I can. She clutched her stomach in pain and fell to the floor. She looked at me with eyes filled with shock at my action.

"Please forgive me…Maki…"

I turned to three hooded individuals.

"If you want me…come and catch me!"

I ran away from the train station and Maki. Despite there being people on the streets, nobody seemed to react to me running for my dear life from three strangers out to get me. It was just like Eli's case a year ago.

" _Jobs…? You mean…you being a demon hunter and Nozomi being an exorcist?"_

So are these demons?! One of the hooded individuals lunged at me but I managed to dodge but barely. I quickly try to find a weapon while running and saw an abandoned baseball bat by a tree. Not caring if it was owned or not, I grabbed it just in case. I tried to lose them but they kept on chasing after me as if they were lock on to me like hunting dogs. This brought me back to my dream. Will Eli show up just like in the dream?

After a long while of running, I found myself at a dead end with no way out. I held the baseball bat and prepared to defend myself. However I was quickly disarmed and one of them grabbed me by the throat and started to choke me. They started to talk among themselves in a language I did not understand. I could feel myself dying. Am I really going to die?! Is Eli really not going to come?! Maki…Hanayo…Rin…Nozomi…Eli…urrgh…

It was my eyes start to glow and I was blinded by a strong white light. The last thing I heard was the voice I heard from my dream.

 _Welcome back…._

End of first arc

* * *

"This just in. People in Akihabara reported of seeing a strange white light in a section of the city. Police went to the area the mysterious light was spotted. Four bodies were found, three adult males and one young girl. Investigations results shown that the girl's name is Nico Yazawa, a student of Otonokizaka High. She-.."

A girl who was watching the programme in her mansion dropped the remote and started to scream the girl whom she loved who was now gone.

Meanwhile another girl, clenched her fists and almost destroyed her remote. She decided to devote fully on her studies to prepare for what is to come.

Then there were three girls on a rooftop observing the scene where Nico Yazawa had died silently.

The main story is up next!

* * *

A/N: Well that is the end of the first arc. Sorry if it's confusing to some others. I am happy though that there are some people out there who enjoy reading my story. Thank you very much, it's you people that motivate me to write.

Next update will be a while since I have some things to prepare for work. So it would not be as fast as the previous two updates. Next chapter would be an intermission.


	4. Intermission 1

**Chapter 4**

 **Intermission**

Two women sat down in a dimly-lit room in an unknown location. One of them handed the other some documents. The documents were flipped and looked through.

"So, any peculiar findings?"

"No, ma'am. Our members in the police force have confirmed that there was nothing abnormal. The girl's body was one hundred percent human with no modifications whatsoever."

"What about our helper? Any opinions from her?"

"She gave the same answer though I would have reason to think she was hiding something from us."

"Where is she now?"

"No clue. After the body was examined, she left without a word. No offense, ma'am but do you seriously believe this is the work of demons? It seemed like a normal homicide attempt gone wrong."

A picture was slammed on the only table in the room.

"Then how do you explain this light?"

Before the conversation could continue, the lights of the room were switched on. An ash-grey hair girl frowned, wearing an apron over her casual clothes and spatula in one hand, at the two women in the room.

"Mother, what are you doing in the dark using a candle as your light source? Oh, Mrs Kousaka, welcome!"

The girl bowed and Yuriko Kousaka smiled.

"Hello there, Kotori-chan. I'm just having a nice chat with your mother. Thank you for always taking care of my Honoka. She is always going on about how wonderful you are."

"Really now?"

Seeing her mother looking at her suspiciously, Kotori went beet red at the praise and she shook her head.

"O-oh no! Not at all!"

Yuriko giggled while Misato Minami raised an eyebrow.

"A-are you staying for dinner, Mrs Kousaka?"

Yuriko looked at her wristwatch.

"I'm sorry but I need to get going. It's getting late. Maybe next time, Kotori-chan and I will make sure to bring Honoka along."

Kotori's face went redder and quickly retreated back to the kitchen. Misato stared at Yuriko who just laughed.

"Don't give me that look, big sis!"

"Who are you calling me, big sis? We are the same age you know and I will never approve a marr-.."

"Do you think Kotori-chan's opinion of Honoka will change even if she knows?"

When Misato had no answer, Yuriko got up.

"Well, I would not want to keep your other guest waiting. I will see you again soon."

Yuriko exited the room and was seen out by Kotori. It was then another individual entered the room. The person was dressed quite casually as well but she came armed with two guns still in their holsters.

"She noticed me…should I keep an eye on her, madam Principal?"

The cold tone in the newcomer's voice made Misato sighed.

"You don't have to be so formal…"

"I don't have to be so friendly with you. I already told you that niceties between us is unnecessary ever since the incident two years ago."

"You know that I really tried to…"

"So what did you need me for?"

The individual had raised her voice as they were getting impatient with Misato's dilly-dallying.

"I need you to track down Koizumi Hanayo. She has disappeared without a trace ever since Yazawa Nico's death. We need her expertise in the mystical field of things."

"We don't need to find her. She will eventually show up."

"Excuse me?"

"She will show up again soon. If that is all, I will take my leave now. I got things to do."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

The individual turned to leave but Misato grabbed their hand before they could.

"I would let go of Elicchi's hand if I were, you, Principal Minami."

A girl appeared beside Misato with a dagger at her throat. Misato quickly backed off.

"Nozomi, you don't have to threaten her like that."

"If I didn't, you would have roughed her up."

The two girls laughed not caring for the older woman who was staring at the both of them with a mixed of anxiety and fear.

"Nico was Hanayo's older sister. Her disappearance is obviously not a coincidence. She should turn up sooner or later unless you know an effective to track down a witch."

"We will be seeing you, Principal. If anything turns up, we will find you."

Eli bowed before leaving with Nozomi following behind.

"Mother, you look exhausted. Are you feeling alright?"

Kotori had come to check on her mother after seeing her seniors off. Misato just smiled at her daughter.

"Don't worry. I'm fine…so how about some dinner?"

xxx

When Yuriko returned home, she was greeted by her husband, Rito and their youngest daughter, Yukiho.

"How did the meeting go?"

Yuriko smirked and her husband's question.

"She totally bought it. She had absolutely no idea what that light was and what would happen next."

"So, we can go ahead with the plan, mom?"

"Not yet, Yukiho. We still need more time. By the way, where is that big sister of yours?"

"Sis is sleeping in her room. Apparently, Nico's death greatly affected her since she was her senior."

Yuriko sighed.

"That girl...by the way, I learnt something interesting."

* * *

 _A few days later…._

Nico's funeral had ended and everybody had left. Maki insisted on staying behind and promised her parents she would come home before the sun sets. The red-haired girl fell to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably.

"I shouldn't have let her go on her own! I should have dragged back with me! It's all my fault!"

"Maki-chan…"

Maki turned to see Hanayo, in a black dress, standing behind her.

"H-h-hanayo…I'm so sorry…You don't know how…"

Hanayo raised her hand to signal her friend to stop talking.

"I don't blame you, Maki-chan. As much as I want to…"

Hanayo approached Nico's grave and put her hands together to recite a prayer.

"By the way…where's Rin?"

"She was here during the funeral service. Didn't you see her?"

Maki shook her head.

"We must have missed each other…despite there being not many people."

"Rin told me she tried calling out to you but you ignored her."

"Is that so…?"

Seeing Maki becoming gloomier, Hanayo pulled her friend to a hug. The two girls hugged for a while before Hanayo pushed Maki gently away.

"Maki…a storm is brewing and things may get a little ugly in the future but promise me, you would always stay you?"

"Hanayo…wha-?"

Hanayo then took out a small box from her dress pocket and gave it to Maki. Maki opened it to see a ring.

"H-hanayo?! T-this is?! We are only high school students and to do it at a gravesite?! A-also…we are both girls!"

Seeing Maki's reaction, Hanayo chuckled.

"Nico was a girl, you know."

"I know…b-but still…"

"Haha…before you misunderstand any more than you should, that ring is Nico's gift to you."

"Nico…?"

Hanayo then went on to tell Maki how Nico had planned to give her the ring before her graduation. Seeing Maki's tears flowing, Hanayo smiled.

"Thank you, Hanayo…"

"Well, I have to get going. See you, Maki-chan!"

After Hanayo left, Maki put on the ring and gazed at it intently. It had her name and Nico's inscribed on it as 'NicoxMaki'. Maki chuckled at the funny inscription. It was then she heard footsteps. She saw two girls, one blonde and another with purple-hair, both dressed in black dresses approaching. She bowed as a sign of courtesy. The girls nodded in response and stood in front of Nico's grave.

"Were you close with Nico?"

Maki realized the blonde girl was asking her and slowly nodded her head. The girl saw the ring on Maki's finger and her eyes widened.

"Is the ring from Nico?"

Maki's blush was enough an answer. The purple-haired girl giggled.

"You know…Nicochi was quite an anti-social person when we first met."

Hearing the other girl calling Nico by a nickname caught Maki's attention.

"Really? How do you two know Nico?"

"We were friends at school," the two girls answered in unison.

"Friends at school? Wait…does that mean you two are…"

It was then there was a beeping sound which was coming from the blonde's mobile phone. The blonde frowned.

"Looks like work. Let's go, Nozomi. See you later, Maki!"

"Byebye, Maki-chan!"

As Maki watched the two girls ran off, she wondered how did they knew her name.

* * *

In an unknown location, a girl was observing a group of people who had suddenly acting out of the ordinary. They were not going crazy but their actions were peculiar. The girl had the chance to eavesdrop on them talking. They were speaking in an unknown foreign language but the girl could see they were confused. An example was when one of them tried to bite on a spoon in a general store. Suddenly, the girl heard screams. A young girl was being cornered by several of the peculiar men and women.

"Time for work."

She clicked the button the wristband on left wrist.

"Kokoa, Koutarou get into your positions!"

"Aye, Aye big sis!"

The girl then jumped off the roof of the building she was on and got ready her guns. A man saw her coming from above.

"It's a hunter!"

"HUNTER! HUNTER!"

The girl smirked watching them running amok in fear.

"Extermination time!"

The girl let loose a barrage of bullets on the targets below her. Most of them missed but her objective was not killing them but to distract and confuse them. The real executioners were the other two. The surrounding area was then filled with screams of pain and agony. It was music to her ears as it meant work was going smoothly. She went to check on the victim who seemed to have passed out. Soon the screams died down and a pair of young teenagers emerged from the road that led to a massive pile of bodies.

One was a girl with brown-hair who wore her hair tied to a small side-tail while the other was a boy with short black hair.

"Big Sis, I killed tons of them!"

"Big Sis, I killed more than Kokoa!"

The girl patted both of them who smiled gleefully for being patted.

"Well done, both of you. Swift as always. Let's go and report to mother."

Suddenly, the victim got up and rushed towards the trio. The girl quickly pulled the trigger to shoot the victim who collapse and died.

"Oops…missed one."

"Big sis…I thought…"

"It was a plan to bring us out. Never mind that for now, we should go home to Akibahara. Things are going to get very noisy around here."

xxx

Meanwhile, at a mansion in a place quite far from Japan, a man was notified that the subject in his lab was waking up. He quickly rushed to his lab and see it with his own eyes. In his big laboratory, there was a stasis chamber in the middle of it. In it was a young teenage girl. The man could see the girl's eyes twitching and muttering something. The man recited it back.

"Maki…Nishikino…"

End of Chapter 4

Intermission

* * *

So this is just basically a quick run-through of the happenings after Nico's death before the start of the main story.


End file.
